


High School Fucking Sucks

by reddiecorn



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: A little bit of DNF, Everyone is 15-17 in this so no smut u flithy sinners, Everyone is a dumb teenager, F/F, F/M, I will add tags as I go, M/M, Multi, Some poly relations, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, fundy is 12, philza is their father, request box is open :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiecorn/pseuds/reddiecorn
Summary: A high school MCYT AU where everyone is just acting like dumb teenagers and do dumb shit.I am taking requests for chapters, just no smut :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	High School Fucking Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Sapnap gives Dream a stick and poke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHH I FORGOT TO MENTION: STICK AND POKES ARE VERY DANGEROUS, AND THERE ARE SO MANY WAYS IT CAN GO WRONG- IF YOURE THINKING ABOUT DOING IT, DONT.

Sapnap looked at his friend, hovering the safety pin over his arm. He put the needle over his arm, searching his friends eyes for a reaction.

None.

Good. Now he didn’t have to reassure him. Sapnap gave a small, grateful smile.

He put the safety pin tip onto his arm, only to see his friend narrow his eyes and purse his lips. Sapnap sighed, moving the needle away.

“Dream, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I understand.”

Dream shook his head. “I want to, I’m just kinda nervous I guess.” He looked away.

“That’s okay. Do you want a few minutes?” Sapnap asked.

Dream looked back at his friend, glaring. “No, of course not!” He huffed.

“Well I understand that, but this is your first time getting one of these-“

“Come on now. Just do the thingy with the needle and the ink!”

Sapnap rolled his eyes, picking up the needle.

“ _Ooh look at me I’m Dream and I definitely know how to do stick and pokes even though I’ve never had one before so I’m gonna tell Sapnap what to do-_ ”

“Stop muttering to yourself and just stab me!”Dream interrupted.

“Well when you say it like that it sounds dumb!”

“Oh shut up and just do it.”

Sapnap groaned, placing the safety pin in a small container of pen ink, then onto Dream’s forearm once again.

He pressed it into the blonde’s skin, searching his face for a negative reaction. However, Dream just watched, no emotions showing on his face.

Sapnap continued to slowly push it into his skin, stopping once he got about a millimeter deep.nHe looked back at Dream, who seemed to wince a little, but didn’t say anything about stopping.

Sapnap gently took the needle out of his arm, moving it over to the next spot. He continued to do so until he had something that resembled a small moon.

Sapnap moved away from Dream’s arm, looking for any type of emotion in his eyes.

Fortunately, Dream seemed to like it. He smiled a little giving Sapnap a thumbs up.

Sapnap let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“It’s cool, but why’d you choose the moon?” 

Sapnap blushed a little, embarrassed. He scooted over to Dream and pulled up his sleeve.

There was a small ink drawing of a sun on his forearm.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, George has one too. Well, sort of. He didn’t want a stick and poke, so he just had me draw it in sharpie. His is like a planet.”

Dream nodded his head, still observing the tattoo on his friends arm.

“So we all match?”

“Yeah, it was George’s idea. He said that he thought you’d like it.”

Dream smiled softly, thinking of Sapnap and George on a call at midnight, and the image of George’s eyes lighting up with an idea. 

He imagined George rambling on about space and stars, his face heating up whenever Dream pointed out his excitement.

_“Jeez, Dream! Stop- That’s not what I meant!” he heard George’s voice yell out at him._

_He thought about the idea of going stargazing with George, watching him point up at a random grouping of stars and explain constellations._

_They would have small conversations under the stars, and Dream would make an explicit joke, and George would respond with “Oh my god! Why would you say that!” maybe he would even playfully smack his arm._

“Tell him that I like it a lot.”

——

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, I am taking requests, so if you have any ideas- please just comment and I’ll probably write it :)


End file.
